A Questionable Factor
by redamiB6147
Summary: A human girl with no prior memories gets taken by the Aliens  xenomorphs  and is adopted into the hive. She soon faces trials by Predator and Humans. Will she survive for long? Will she have to choose whom to stay with?
1. Meeting the Queen

A/N: So, into a new story for me. Go figure. Yes, it is an Alien story, and im no ruining hte plot, but i will tell you that all the normal people in most alien movies are involved( i mean the strange creatures, not the actual charecters). So, this is a old love of mine that i decided to cash in. Please, tell me what you think? And dont tell me that the OCs are typical, i know this. I just needed a different perspective for this story, and everything will be explained later on if you people continue reviewing and telling me what you think. Ill go with this story for as long as i can.

Meeting the Queen

* * *

A scratching from the walls woke me. I was confused, disoriented; I had no idea where I was or who I was. I tried to get up, but the fabric covering me kept me on the bed. I looked around, fear causing me to thrash. The darkness above me started moving, changing into a form that I had never seen before. I screamed as it dropped onto the bed, hissing and drooling over me. I tried to move away, but the creature moved closer, keeping me pinned as it stood on top of the fabric already wrapped around my legs and arms. It moved its face closer to mine, the glint form the dim lights reflecting off of its outer shell as if it was wet.

I closed my eyes, a single tear falling down my cheek. It hissed, showing a second tongue with the same silver teeth it threatened me with. I stayed still, for there was no point in thrashing anymore. I even opened my eyes, looking at the creature before me. It had an elongated head, strong arms and legs, heavy claws on feet and hands. Its spine was bony, sticking out and extended into a long an dangerous tail that ended in a barb. It had four tubes sticking out of its had no visible eyes or nose on its face.

"Just kill me already." I said, and the alien paused, rocking back slightly on its legs. Its tail moved around, the barb pressing itself into my skin underneath my chin. I sighed, pressing myself more onto the tail. The creature jerked its tail slightly, pulling it away and whacking me on my shoulder. I hissed myself, baring my teeth as the pain rocked through my shoulder and my body. The alien titled its head slightly, almost as if it was listening to something I couldn't hear. I sighed, closing my eyes and resting my head onto the soft thing behind my head as the creature stood still for a few minutes, seeming to listen to nothing. Finally, it moved, getting off of me and shredding the fabric and scratching me on my arms and part of my thigh. I hissed again, ripping the rest of the fabric off as the creature rushed me, pinning me to the wall with its tail in the air.

"You are like a shadow." I said, and the creature picked me up, pressing me to its chest as it ran up the wall and into a vent. I closed my eyes and held on, hoping the creature wasn't going to do this for entertainment, to see its prey splatter on the floor below. We soon slowed down, and I risked looking around.

The walls were covered in tacky stuff that held more of my kind to the walls. Some of them had their faces covered with a strange looking creature, it seemed to be breathing for the people. I didn't have time to look as much as I wanted, for we were still moving. The tacky stuff turned into something resembling the creatures the closer we got to wherever the creature was taking me. We stopped, and the creature slowly lowered me to the floor, in front of the largest creature I had seen. This new creature was large, her head inning out over her large body. She had an extra set of arms, clutched clue to her body and a fleshy part of her was producing eggs. She was surrounded by her brood, suspended in the same substance that held more of my kind to the walls.

"What are you?" I asked, and the creatures head moved, exposing her teeth and her mouth. I smiled, sighing as I ran a hand through my hair. The other creature, the one I called Shadow, moved forward, seeming to listen to something. Only this time I could almost tell what he was listening to. The creature before me, the creatures Queen, was giving orders to Shadow. He hissed, backing off slightly and turning to me. An egg was opening to the right of me; I turned in horror to watch it unfold. The creature inside, one of the strange face huggers that I had seen before, reached long pale limbs out of the egg sack. I smiled, noting how cute the creature seemed to be. The Queen and Shadow watched as I moved closer, reaching a hand out to the creature. It took its chance and sprung on me while I was close.


	2. Meeting Vinnie and Scwabbles

A/N: Second Chapter! Score! So, Im going to update this story rather rapidly, but after a time, it will peter off. I hve hte entire plot already mapped out, with important quotes too. The porblem will be me and my writers block. Please tell me what you all think!

Meeting Vinnie and Scwabbles

* * *

I rocked back onto my heels as the creature landed on my chest, scrambling for purchase as the nails on the end of the long, slim legs ripped more and more of the cloth that was covering me. I moved my arms, trying to pin it down to my body as its tail wrapped around my throat. I started gasping for air as it started to settle over my head, some sort of tube going down my throat. I felt a weird tingling sensation as I flopped to the ground, my body not responding when I tried to stand up.

There was a strange growl hiss, and I was lifted carefully and moved, I guess by Shadow. The face hugger on me wrapped his tail more firmly around my throat, and I twitched my arm, trying to get it to touch the creature around my face. There was another growl, and I felt Shadows head push its way underneath my arm and hand as he settled beside me. I would have smiled if I didn't have a creature on my head.

The face hugger tightened its legs, and I waited for anything new to happen. I was unable to move, but I wasn't asleep, like how the rest of my kind on the walls were. I had seen a few dead bodies with a exploded chest, the dead face hugger underneath the body. I could make assumptions.

Soon, but not soon enough, I felt the tail loosen and the face hugger push itself off of me. It crawled down to my lap, its tail curled around my wrist. I blinked, taking a deep breath as Shadow hissed, extracting his head and moving towards the Queen again.

I looked at the creature on my lap, taking a shaking hand and placing it on its top. The tail loosened slightly as I stroked it, amazed at the difference between the scales and the unprotected part. It was covered in a slight slime, but the more I touched it, the less slim it looked. I felt something like love when I saw it. It was so adorable! I just wanted to squash it to my chest like Shadow had done to me.

"Am I supposed to be afraid, little one?" I asked, and the creature placed one long leg onto my chest, rubbing it slightly as it shifted around so the tail was facing away from me. The tail tried to wrap itself around my leg, but it was unable because of the loose fabric.

A slight hiss from my left made me jump; it was only Shadow returning from the Queen. He moved around the face hugger so that his mouth was above my chest. I held my breath as he hissed, drool dropping onto the face hugger. He bumped my chest, moved his head towards the face hugger, then left towards the Queen room again. I sighed, wiping the drool off of the creature in my lap.

"I'm going to call you Vinnie, since it seems you aren't dying soon." I said, and I heard another egg opening. I looked around to see another three eggs hatching, and the swarmed towards me. I noticed then that the other face huggers were much larger than Vinnie. Their tails were shorter, and they were more ridged.

They gathered around me as Vinnie moved towards my hair, almost nesting in it as the other face huggers pushed underneath my clothes, settling on my body as I stood up, jumping around and giggling slightly as their feet tickled me. I stopped jumping for a second as I noticed a few more creatures like Shadow had gathered, almost circling me with their teeth bared. I stood still, hoping for Shadow to come back and make them go away. The face huggers that now clung to my body wiggled slightly as if they could feel my slight fear rising the closer these creatures circled.

In my hair, Vinnie lifted his front legs as if he was trying to threaten them, his tail wiping back and forth. A scream from the Queen room made all of us turn around. I felt like I was being scolded, and from the looks of the other creatures, they were being scolded. Shadow stalled angrily out of the Queen room, pouncing on the nearest creature and fighting with it. The creature ran off, its tail held between its legs as it climbed the walls and disappeared. I laughed, my body shaking and Vinnie holding non for dear life as I bowed my head slightly.

"Shadow, Shadow." I said, and I lifted my hand. Shadow moved forward, pressing his slightly slimy body against my body as I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. His tail sweeped out behind him as we moved forward, between the cocooned bodies with Vinnie still waving his front legs. If he had a voice, I believe he would be shouting in joy.


	3. To Set A Trap

A/N: So, three chapters in one day huh? I really have no life. I also realized how much i hate short chapters, and i put out quite a few short chapters so far. Here is one to apologize to myself for that. Enjoy, and please review.

To Set A Trap

* * *

The hive slowly came awake, more and more creatures moving through the quiet walls. They mainly left me alone, for Shadow stood beside me and kept the others away. Vinnie moved from my head to my chest, making the other face huggers move. I absentmindedly stroked him as I sat against the wall, watching the other creatures move.

Things seemed to happen as slow as it could. Creatures gathered more and more of my kind. The face huggers on me got more and more restless. Sometimes I would wake up from my sleep and see one skitter off towards a freshly cocooned body, and then a new face hugger skittered over to me, freshly hatched. I gathered the new recruit into my arms, letting it settle. If it tried to get near my head, Vinnie would beat it off. They mainly stuck to my legs, arms and lower stomach. Their feet didn't tickle me anymore.

I moved through the hive freely, for none of the creatures seemed to even care about me. They would sometimes move close to me, letting parts of themselves rub against me, coating me in their slime. I smiled, letting my hands drift over these magnificent creatures. I even went into the Queens room, watching from the corner as the face huggers shifted restlessly. Vinnie would wrap his tail around my throat and sit on my head, almost as if he was watching the others. The Queen would turn to me, her teeth bared for a second before she almost beckoned me over.

"What do you want of me, my Queen?" I asked, and she moved her head towards the bodies encased on the walls. Most of them were half eaten, for the hive members would eat the hosts after they died. I nodded, waiting. Shadow materialized beside me, rubbing his head underneath my arm so it was resting on his back. I gripped onto his spine as he moved forward slightly. Vinnie moved from me to Shadow back to me again, resting on my arm as hi tail wrapped around my wrist.

"Help…..me…." I heard from the walls, and I turned to look as the Queen and Shadow seemed to converse. I didn't move, for Vinnie was keeping me close to Shadow as the other creatures moved forward, gathering around us. Another creature moved so that I had an arm slung around its back, and I was almost lifted off my feet as it stood up taller. I tucked my legs closer to my body, aware of the face huggers on them, as another creature slinked itself underneath me. I watched as I was lowered onto it, my legs wrapping tightly around the creature as the face huggers migrated towards my upper thighs. Vinnie moved quickly onto my shoulder, his tail rewrapping itself around my neck as Shadow and the other creature moved away slightly so all my weight was on the one I was riding.

"Is this a good idea?" I asked, and the creature underneath me hissed slightly, shaking itself as I gripped onto the back protrusions as we all moved forward as a unit. We slowly climbed the wall, and I was glad of my lean muscles and light body weight. We were soon entering an air duct, and I ducked and stuck close to my rides body as we were suddenly in a tight space.

"Easy, little ones, I got you." I said as the face huggers shifted angrily. They settled, with Vinnie still on my shoulder. His little nails dug into my skin, leaving a slight trail of blood down my shoulder. We were turning through the system, moving forward and suddenly, we stopped. There was a sound of tearing metal, and one of the creatures ahead of us screamed as the metal gave way and he tumbled through to the floor. We all followed, my ride gripping the ceiling as we moved towards the floor. There was a quick drop and a sickening turn of equilibrium as we flipped in the air and landed neatly on our feet.

"Lets not do that again." I said, and the creature beneath me seemed to chuckle, its body shaking slightly. It lowered itself to the floor, and rolled over, making me get off or be squashed. The other poured through the vent, and I noticed that Shadow was behind me, nudging me towards the machinery . I took the hint and moved forwards, looking over the pretty lights and plastic pieces. Vinnie chattered at me, moving towards my face. I looked down at him as the other face huggers moved around again. Shadow moved towards the machinery, his inner mouth striking out at the plastic pieces. A voice, sounding terrified, answered through the thick static.

"Hello? Anyone there? We thought that sector was overrun with Xenos by now!" said the voice, and I sniffed, tears produced because Vinnie's tail tightened.

"There's something moving in the air ducts! Noises…I don't know where I am…" I said, and the voice gasped, a shuffling sound heard through the background static.

" A girl? I can't believe…. Hold on kid, we are coming!" said the person gathered something that sounded metallic. The creatures with me fled to the shadows as a thumping noise was heard outside of the room we were in. Shadow stood behind me as Vinnie moved closer to my face. I got the hint and screamed as Vinnie settled over my face. He breathed for me as I let my body flop. Shadow made sure that I didn't hurt anything on the way down. It took longer for my kind to reach me then I expected. I heard the door open as Shadow moved slightly so he was out of direct light. The face huggers on me moved closer to the easiest way out of my cloth coverings.

"Kid? Kid you still here?" the main man asked, and I made a muffled scream, Vinnie chittering a little and tightening his tail. The man moved forward, and from the footsteps I could tell there were more than one. One face hugger fled as the man moved quickly towards me. He dropped something large and heavy beside me, and it clanked, like it was made of metal.

"Oh god kid. They got you. They got a kid. God Damnit, why won't this stop?" the man asked, and a muffled scream from one of his kind made him turn. Another three face huggers left as he was distracted.

"Sir! Multiple face huggers have been spotted! Xenos are everymmph-!" the person said, and the man screamed as he was silenced too by one of my face huggers. I felt Shadow nudge me as Vinnie slowly extracted himself from me, leaving his tail wrapped loosely around me as the new additions to the force were gathered up by the existing creatures. I smiled as Shadow knelt beside me, offering me his bony back. I leapt on him, noting that all of the face huggers except for Vinnie were settled comfortably on their hosts.

"Home?" I asked, and we were off. Shadow showed no mercy in his speed. I clung on for dear life as we moved deeper and deeper in the complex, closer and closer to the queen's chamber. The other creature moved slowly, carrying the new hosts with care. They didn't want to hurt the new embryos. They parted ways with us, sticking the people to the walls with new tacky stuff. I made a mental note to check up on these people and how they were progressing.

Shadow finally stopped as entered the Queens chamber. I stayed astride him, unwilling to get off until I was forced too. Vinnie moved underneath my fabric covering as more face huggers hatched and swarmed on me. They stayed away from Vinnie as they settled. I smiled, patting a new face hugger as it moved towards my face.

"My queen. More for your brood." I said, and the Queen hissed slightly, making Shadow move forward slightly. I was suddenly up-close to the Queen, her teeth above my ear. She hissed again, her inner mouth striking out and biting the muscle between my neck and my shoulder. I hissed as it bled, clapping a hand onto it. Vinnie moved over top of it, settling down and securing himself. The Queen hissed again, and I was vaguely able to make out the basis of what she wanted.

'_keep the food coming and we will protect you.' _ I nodded my head as Shadow moved away, walking backwards towards the exit. The other creature gathered around us, moving their heads close to Vinnie. I moved away, hissing slightly and swatting out at one that got a little too adventurous. It backed off, moving towards one o the new additions. The new face huggers settled down the father we got from the Queen. Vinnie moved off of my new wound, and it was covered in the tacky stuff that was on the wall. I affectionately patted him, thankful for his help in cleaning my wound

. Shadow followed me towards the walls. One of the face huggers had fallen off, lying dead on the floor. I made sure Vinnie was away before I poked at the dead face hugger. One o its legs fell off, and I bowed my head, letting my weight sink into the floor a little before I stood up, wiping at a wet trail down my cheek. I looked at the new body as it stirred. Shadow moved closer to me, standing at his full height. His chest was directly behind me, and I leant into the hard material.

"Kid? You ok?" the man coughed out, and I grinned. This was the man who had wanted to save me from the Xenos. I nodded, reaching a hand out towards the man. He blinked, shaking off the remnants of the drug the face hugger had pumped him full of.

"The monsters in the dark do exist, don't they?" I asked, and the man tried to smile, his face pale and drawn. Shadow shifted slightly, and the man tried to jerk away almost instinctually.

"Kid there is one behind…you…" he said, and something akin to realization bloomed across his face.

"You double crossed us! Your own kind! For them? Why!" He asked, and he shifted, clearly uncomfortable. Shadow shifted again, moving closer to the man as I moved around Shadow, letting him move closer.

"You aren't my kind." I said, and Vinnie moved up, crawling across my bare skin and onto my head. He settled, chittering slightly as if he was scolding the man. He opened his mouth to argue when I placed a finger on his lips. He kept them closed.

" These creatures, the Xenos? They are my kind. They keep me alive, warm, fed. Safe. You people left me alone in the area they found me in. " I said, and I moved closer to him fury on my face. I hissed, showing teeth to the man as he squirmed again. His chestburster was almost ready.

"No one cared for me but them. I don't remember much before them. Why would I trust you, a people I don't really know, over the creatures that took me in?" I asked, and I moved away as the man started screaming, his chest blooming out in a beautiful spray of blood and gore. A new scream echoed through the complex, and I smiled, moving my hands towards the new Xeno. Others gathered; this was a rare enough even that it wasn't taken lightly. Everyone cared for everyone. No one was left behind.

"Easy, beautiful. You are safe here." I said, and the Xeno moved forward, coming to rest in my hands. I wiped at it, trying to get the blood off as I left the now dead body of the man who tried to save me from my family.

"Lets get you fed." I said, and Shadow moved foward, hissing at the other creatures to get them to move away. I held the creature close to me, and it seemed to recognize the face huggers over my body. It calmed, trying to burrow itself in my clothes to hide from the light and the others. I smiled, letting it find my bare skin and the face huggers. They wouldn't let it bite me.

"Mmmm. Food." I said, and the creature eagerly bit into the food, its sliver teeth glinting in the light. The other creatures continued to gather and then leave, being driven off by Shadow or by me when I felt crowded. Vinnie moved from my head back onto my chest, settling in for a nap. The others moved around me, their feet making my clothing move oddly. The new Xeno yawned, wiggling around; his skin started to split. I let him down, crouching beside the creature as its skin split. I waited until it was fully exposed, watching as it grew and the shell became a darker shade.

"Shade. A nice shade of color there. Much better than fresh borne." I said, and the creature turned its head towards me, its silver teeth glinting as it moved towards me. I held out and arm and it skittered clumsily up and settled on my shoulder with its new legs and arms.

"Shadow?" I asked, and he appeared, knocking noses with the new Xeno. It hissed at him, and I turned slightly so Shadows attention was directly upon me.

"Play nice, Shadow." I asked, and I motioned for him to get down. He allowed me to mount him, and I gripped his shoulders, crouching low as we took off down the halls, bounding over the downed equipment and onto the walls at one point. The new Xeno held on for dear life as we bounded faster and faster.

"Shall we lay another trap, dear comrades?" I asked, and Shadow melted into the darkness as I activated what communications I had available to me. Vinnie moved slightly, making his slow way out to his normal perch during this operation. The new Xeno seemed to get the hint and took to the walls, his darker skin merging with the shadows.

"Hello? Anyone there? I nneed help…"I stuttered as the comm.. crackled to life.


	4. Signal Sent

A/N: Another chapter for you lucky people. I see i have one person who favorited, thank you. I wish i could have atleast one review, but beggars cant be choosers, eh? Anyways, enjoy. Everything is explained, and if it isnt, feel free to tell me so!

Signal Sent

We continued to send out SOS transmissions to gather more and more for the growing hive. The second time that we gathered food, the people were a little more cautious. But they also were different than the others. They seemed more intent on getting to me before the Xenos did. They cared more than the men. More of them came; I waited with Vinnie as the extra face huggers Shadow had brought slowly left and did their business.

"Girl! Girl, where are you?" said one of the voices. This was the last one to be harvested. I did another muffled scream as the person came running.

"Aw, shit. They got you huh? Well it would be best to put you out of your misery." Said the person, and she lifted the heavy thing in her arms. I felt the ground shudder a little as she yelled, shooting at something above me.

"Back off!" she said, and there was a scream of pain from one of the hive, and then nothing. I felt myself growing more and more angry the more that she killed of my hive. I felt one last face hugger on my chest, and Vinnie was the one that nudged it out. It struck, flinging itself onto the woman's face. She went down with a spray of hot metal things that tear through my Xenos very easily. Vinnie extracted himself as I kicked her in the side, growling. It was the new Xeno who stopped me. He stood over her, having molted again and finally the adult size. He hissed at me, his tail sweeping behind him and constantly moving.

"Shade? When did you get so big?" I asked, and he moved forward, making sure not to step on the human. I rubbed his head as Shadow moved forward, striking out at the newcomer.

"Shadow, Play nice!" I said, and I stepped between the two. Something dropped on my arm and I rubbed at it absentmindedly. Shade was bleeding, the blood dripping to the floor. We left, Shade picking up the newest addition and I on Shadow. We went through the air ducts as Vinnie settled to my chest. When we emerged, the other hive members swarmed Shade, trying to see the newcomer. I smacked them on the nose, getting the others to scatter; they went about and stuck the new additions onto the walls. I moved over to shade, wiping ff the blood from Shadow's little swipe.

"Stick it there, we will deal with it later." I told him, pointing vaguely to a spot on the wall. Shade stuck the person on there, and more hive members swarmed her, sticking her into the walls with the addition of the tacky stuff. I sighed, moving over to a pile of tacky stuff that was on the floor. I curled up in it, Vinnie moving to my shoulder and curling with me. I closed my eyes, smiling a little as shadow curled up above me, on the wall. Shade's tail wrapped around me, his body sitting beside me. I snuggled into the tacky stuff, letting my mind wander as I fell into sleep.

In the human part of the complex, the few humans that were left sent a SOS beacon out to space, hoping someone, anyone would hear it. They knew that the Xenos had a child, a girl child, and they were using her. They wanted help. They wanted off that rock they were on.

"Sir? What if the girl is helping them voluntarily?" asked one of the last military men stationed there. The others laughed, and one of the last children started to cry.

"No possible way that she would help them, they are against her kind! She's probably taken from her family." Said one of the people. The marine laughed, patting his gun as he moved around the tiny command center.

"She's not been taken hostage." He said, and the child began screaming until its mother quieted it.

"How can you know?" the woman asked, and the marine smiled, pointing at one of the blurry pictures taken by the security cameras in that area before one of the Xenos destroyed it. It showed the girl on the back of a Xeno, a face hugger on her chest. The picture was grainy and blurred, but the look on the girls face was torn between amusement and fear.

"That is how. She is riding one of these creatures. There is a face hugger on her goddamned chest!" said the marine, and he moved forward, shouldering the woman to the nearest wall. She groaned as she met the wall, trying to get out of the man's embrace.

"We sent out a signal, now lets hope it gets here before they take us all." Said the man, and he let her go, shaking his head angrily. The others gathered around the one last computer as the lights dimmed for the night. The man was heard pacing by the only door in or out of the command center as everyone else settled in for the night.

"Or before we tear ourselves apart with stress and fear." He said, and the others fell asleep with troubled dreams.

In another part of the galaxy, the SOS signal was picked up by a cloaked ship. The beings on board let the ships computer process the signal as they gathered around the computer. A hologram appeared above the computer, alien symbols flashing beside the planet shown. A triangle quickly pinpointed the area where the signal was broadcasted from.

"_Girl taken by Xenomorphs. Need help, few of us left. Please, if anyone can hear me? Pick us up. The girl is being used by these aliens." _Said the broadcast, and the beings looked at one another through thick metal masks. They clicked at each other as they set a new course for the planet the signal originated from. The Hunt was anew.

I awoke to the Queens' screams. She wanted everyone to gather in the egg room. We all moved forward, Vinnie sleepily stirring under my clothes as we moved closer. Shade and Shadow made sure they were the two beside me, and I slung an arm around each of them. The new face huggers shifted as well, and one left through my left leg, skittering over to the wall. I watched it go with confusion; I hadn't made any raids since we picked up the last batch. Was there a human I didn't know about?

'_more food. Hosts. Traps to be set. Go my children. Follow the pale one to victory. Remember, don't take too many and play a bit.' _The queen said, and the horde agreed with howls. I was placed onto Shades back, and we moved as one towards the air duct that was kept open above the queen. I watched her as we left the room. She continued to produce eggs, her head retreating behind her large flared head. I ducked as we entered the shaft, sticking close to the body beneath me.

"Vinnie, you ready to rock?" I asked, and his tail wrapped around my neck as he scrambled closer to my head. I smiled, rubbing a hand over his scales as Shadow screamed behind me in pain. I growled, looking behind me as one of our companions swiped at Shadow again.

"Knock it OFF we got a job to do!" I said, and they stopped hitting each other. I gave a good glare at the other Xeno as we moved forward, dropping out of the air duct and landing on our feet. I could hear firing and screams from ahead of us. We were nearing the last defense the humans had. I grinned as I screamed as well, and the shooting stopped briefly.

"The girl! The girl is with them!" said a lighter voice, and I recognized it as a female. There was a scrambling noise, then a ripped cloth noise. A louder voice echoed through the chamber we were in, and I stopped to listen.

"She's being used as bait! We cannot fall into that trap!" the voice said, and I screamed again, adding sobbing noises as Shadow pounced on me. Shade screamed for good measure, and Shadow started dragging me towards the people. All of the face huggers left, scrambling towards the door. The waited, moving up their larger counterparts and waiting. The door opened large enough that they could fit, and they scrambled in. Screams were heard, and I added my own to the mix.

"Face huggers!" said the marine, and the shooting started up again. I could feel them dying, beige ripped to pieces….

"Just let me go! I can stop the humans!" I said, and I struggled, but Shadow just sat on me. Shade put his hand on top of my mouth, and I screamed again. Vinnie moved forward, starting to settle over my face as his tail wrapped firmly around my neck. He never completely settled, letting me breathe on my own as I heard bodies being dragged away.

' _some alive, sleep now. We go, mother say.'_ Said a voice, and I looked towards Shadow, the one still sitting on me. I shook my head, thinking that I was delusional. I was hearing voices. That is not a good sign. I was placed on Shadow with Vinnie still attached to my face. We left the same way we entered, through a series of air ducts. We had more food and hosts to settle.


End file.
